Daughter of Artemis
by thevillainessandthedemigod
Summary: Des is the best archer at Camp Halfblood, but her MOM is a goddess. So, who is it? SHOCKER! Demigod's first fic, so enjoy! Disclaimer: Own Des, Damian, and Devyn, the three D's


**Hi guys! This is Demigod's first fic! Enjoy!**

**Daughter of Artemis**

He truly was the most handsome man Artemis had ever seen. No man, mortal or immortal had ever struck her as handsome. She was a virgin goddess, afterall. But Damian was different. He was more than handsome, he was _gorgeous _and was the best archer in the country. Artemis was in love, and she felt herself falling farther from her hunters and closer to Damian. When she found out that she was pregnant she cursed Damian and left him. She spent her months of pregnancy by herself until she had a beautiful girl, who had her father's looks in every way. Artemis found Zoë, her second-in-command woman, and lied about finding the baby abandoned. She couldn't bear for anyone to know about her broken promise.

"I'll name her Desdemona," Artemis said quietly one night as she nursed the baby in her tent. "Because she has caused me great misery." She struggled not to cry. She couldn't keep the baby around but she couldn't bring herself to kill her. Once the baby was two months old, Artemis left her in Damian's house so she wouldn't have to worry about her anymore.

It tore her apart, but she kept the secret to herself, and for years nobody knew her secret.

...ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo...

School had just let out and Desdemona was going crazy. Or so, she thought. They had had a substitute teacher, and somehow— it had happened so suddenly— the substitute had turned into some kind of bat-hag-thing. Desdemona was freaked out, and she had hurled a plastic chair at it, but it just flew off.

After school, she told her friend Devyn, who had been brushing her sandy curls. She dropped her brush in shock.

"Des, we gotta go, _now_," She said.

"Go where?" Desdemona (mostly known as Des) asked.

"To camp. We'll explain on the way. C'mon!" Devyn grabbed her arm and made a run toward Des's house.

"Look, I just hallucinated over a demon substitute teacher and now you're talking about some camp?" Des yelled.

"There's no time to explain! We gotta go to your house, your dad knows what's going on," Devyn yanked Des into her house. "Damian, we gotta make a run!"

Damian ran in the hallway from his office. His glasses were on the tip of his nose and he was wearing slippers and a bathrobe.

"Da-ad!" Des yelled. "What is going _on_?" But she wasn't heard over Devyn telling her father everything. "You know eachother?"

A shriek— the same one that the substitute had made— made Des jump out of her skin.

"FURY!" Devyn shouted.

"Des, get in the car, NOW!" Damian yelled.

"If there was a FURY in the SCHOOL..." Devyn mumbled, "then you're more powerful than I thought! I shoulda called Chiron! Stupid me! But you can't be a Big Three kid 'cause it's your mom, but still, there was a FURY. In the SCHOOL!"

"Devyn, take a breath!" Des said as the car screeched out the driveway. "Please tell me why you two are panicking!"

"Honey," Damian said. "Your mother wants you to go to this camp. It's the only place in the world where special kids like you can be safe."

"What? I'm not special! And Mom is dead!"

"No, honey, your mom was a goddess. Not sure WHICH one, but she should claim you as soon as you get to camp."

"But— "

"I know it doesn't make any sense now, but I promise it will if you just trust me."

Des nodded slowly. "OK." He hugged her, then stiffened when there was a sharp clawing on the car, like fingernails going down a chalkboard.

"C'mon, NOW!" Devyn pulled her to the top of the hill.

"Hey, when did you change..." Des said. "Pants?"

"I'm a satyr. Happy? Now come on!"

"AHHHHHHHHH! I WILL GET YOU DESDEMONA!" The fury screeched. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A MISTAKE!"

They got past the borders of camp, and out of exhaustion and pure confusion, Des passed out.

...ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo...

Des slowly opened her eyes. A blonde girl was putting something on a cut on her cheek.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Um, OK, I guess that WAS real..."

"Yes. Though we don't know who your mom is, according to Devyn you are very powerful."

"She did say that. What does it mean?"

"Well, you are more powerful than most minor demigods. If it was your dad, it would most definitley be one of the Big Three gods."

"Who?"

"Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades."

"Oh. Yeah, well, my dad is definitley my dad. Everyone says I look just like him."

"Isn't he that guy that played in that toothpaste commercial?" Annabeth asked.

"Is anyone EVER gonna let me live that down?" Des rolled her eyes.

Annabeth laughed. "C'mon. Let's get you to the Hermes cabin."

The cabins were beautiful. Des felt especially compelled to the silver one.

"Whose is that one?"

"Oh, that's Artemis's cabin. She's the goddess of the moon and of the Hunters, an immortal group of girls."

"Cool! Do you think she's my—"

"No, she was a virgin goddess."

"Oh. She would be a cool mom."

"Yeah. Everyone thinks so. Too bad she swore to virginity."

"Yeah..." She felt a whisper in my head:

_I'm sorry I cannot claim you. The gods would never let me hear the end of it. I'm Artemis, and you, Desdemona, are my daughter. A mistake._

"Um, so... I guess Hermes is like a hospitality god?" Des asked Annabeth.

"Exactly. He's also the god of messengers, travel, thieves, et cetera."

"Great." _Gee thanks, Mom. I have to stay in a cabin full of thieves. Why couldn't I at least have my own cabin? _Artemis didn't answer, of course.

"Annabeth," a deep voice with a funny accent said behind them.

"Yes, Chiron?" She asked, and Des gasped at the horse-man.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to talk with Desdemona, perhaps figure out her parentage."

"Oh, of course, Chiron," Annabeth said. "Well, unless you figure out who your mom is, you know where Cabin Eleven is."

"OK, thanks," she turned to Chiron. "So, are you _the_ Chiron?"

"Yes, child. Trainer of Hercules, Jason, Achilles, and our very own Perseus Jackson."

"Who?"

"He is the son of Poseidon. Annabeth's boyfriend, I believe," he tugged on his collar. "He defeated the titan Kronos, fell into Tartarus, and defeated Gaea and the giants."

"Wow."

"Now, to business: are you good at sword-fighting?"

"No sir. Well, not that I've tried, but I prefer a bow and arrow."

"Interesting. Have you ever heard a voice in your head? Like someone talking to you without speaking?"

"Um, yes sir," Des springed her curls like she did when she was nervous.

"When?"

"This afternoon, sir."

"What did she say?"

"Um... that I was a mistake or something. I don't really remember, I'm still so frazzled about this whole thing."

"I see," he sounded dissapointed. "Most likely a child of Athena. Every once in awhile, we get a very powerful one." Des could tell he was trying to convince himself.

"Mr. Chiron?" Des asked timidly.

"Yes child?"

"I know who my mother is," she whispered. "She told me I was just a mistake. She said she can't claim me because it would embarrass her."

"Who is it, child?" Chiron's voice was gentle.

"Artemis, goddess of the hunt."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes sir. She doesn't want anyone else to know."

"Very well," he clomped over to his desk and rummaged through a drawer. "A prophecy was said a long time ago that Lady Artemis would have a child," he got a far-away look in his eyes. "She laughed it off, but she said when it was true, give the child this bow," he handed Des a pure silver hilt. "Only a child of Artemis can use it. Anyone else who does will burn up. This bow is about an eon old, but I'm sure it will do you well," he smiled. "Stay in the Hermes cabin unless Artemis claims you."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

He smiled again. "Well, between you and me, Artemis is a much better archer than your uncle Apollo. If you are as good as you say, you will be the best archer in camp."

"Thank you sir," Des grinned as she ran out to the archery range.

...ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo...

"Hi, can I borrow a bow and arrow?" Des asked.

"Sure. Take any of these on the bench." A girl with a ponytail said.

"OK, thanks."

"Who dares to challenge Bud the Great!?" A wimpy boy shouted. Well, if that's him, Des thought, I can _so_ take him.

"I challenge!" She walked swiftly through the crowd, and immediatley thought of turning around when she saw the _actual_ Bud the Great. He was a buff dude, at least six foot four, with a muscle shirt. He looked like he ate wimps like the announcer kid for breakfast.

"OK," the announcer kid (who's name is Cory) said. "We have Bud the Great from the Apollo Cabin" cheers from the Apollo Cabin "and—"

"Des Keller," she interrupted.

"From the Hermes Cabin." A few whoops, but other than that, nothing. "Challengers, the mission is to split an arrow. Or two. Or three. Anyways, whoever splits the most—in the target —will have no chores for a month!" Everyone cheered. Apparently, they didn't like chores very much. Bud the Great sent Des a look that clearly said: _You're going down._

"The loser will have to DO the other person's chores during that month!Archers to your mark," Cory shouted. "Get set... GO!"

Des quickly fired off an arrow. It hit the target, and it felt so natural. She fired the second arrow and it split through the first as if it were bread. Beads of sweat trickled down her head as she saw Bud the Great successfully split his second arrow. Des quickly split her second arrow as well. Bud the Great shot his fourth arrow, but his aim was off, and the arrow landed promptly beside his other three.

"NOOOOO!" He bellowed in outrage.

"If Des makes this shot, she will beat Bud the Great and become the best archer in camp!" Cory shouted excitely. Des must have been the first ever to beat him.

She felt dizzy. _Please, Mom. I know you hate me, but don't let me mess this up. _She fired the arrow and squeezed her eyes shut. The crowd went absolutely bizerk. Des was afraid to look. What if they were cheering for Bud the Great?

"Hail, Des the Great, best archer in camp!" Cory yelled.

Des looked up. She could see the split tail of her third arrow, the fourth one wedged in between. Bud the Great had an ugly scowl: _This isn't over, girl. That was just beginners luck._

He growled. "I challenge a redo!"

Cory hesitated. "But sir—"

"REDO!"

"Y-y-yes sir," he turned to the crowd, who's cheers had faded as they considered a redo.

**OOH! So what will happen next?! I will update as soon as I can!**


End file.
